When You Are Gone
by PerfectDreamer
Summary: It is a songfic of one of my favorite songs.This one is mainly about Akane,my first fic. concentrated on Akane and the last one too.It has a lot of ambiguity so if you don't like that consider yourself warned.Please R&R.


First of all it is a songfic of one of my favorite songs of one my favorite artists:Avril Lavigne. The song is "When You Are Gone" All rights reserved to her and I am just borrowing this song with non profit purposes.

If you don't like her (which I find impossible) then at least give it a try to the fic. I think its good but kind of sad. Also this is the first time (and maybe the last) I do a fic mostly about Akane. I don't really like her but a friend of mine told me to do one of her, so I did but I wont anymore. I advice you there is going to be a lot of ambiguity and that for now its just a one-shot but I don't know maybe I'll make more chapters, Im not sure though. This fanfic is located after the manga and the anime, it has reference to both anime and manga and the movies too.

Hope you enjoy readers and please review it, I dont care if you flame me but don't be too mean.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't know Ranma if I did I would have changes of the story, but it belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Im just borrowing it for non profit purposes.

Is winter and the cold white snow is falling, filling everything with its white mantle. The Tendo Dojo is as well covered with snow, the windows covered slightly with ice, the pond with what used to be water is now ice.

Inside the Tendo residence is really calm and quiet right now, no arguing or screams can be heard, the only thing that can barely be heard is the television.

Akane who was downstairs supposedly watching the television along with her 17 year-old sister Nabiki, both quiet watching a program about music videos and the famous music stars of the time. Nabiki was paying all her attention on the tv show unlike Akane who apparently was watching tv since her eyes were there but her mind and thoughts were somewhere else, she was actually thinking of what happened the last week; remembering all the things 'he' had done, how she felt and still feels, and how she never noticed something really obvious...

After a few moments of pretending to watch the tv Akane got up from her seat, Nabiki noticed this.

"Going to the Dojo to punch a few dummies sis?" Her older sister asked in a sarcastic tone.

Akane was going to answer back but instead she just stayed quiet and went upstairs.

"Wow something must have really happened to those two...I better must go to talk with her..."Nabiki said to herself and got up from her seat.

"And now we bring you the exclusive video of the number one popstar of this time! Only now you'll be able to watch it and only here on M..." The host at the tv program said.

"My favorite artist... I'll better go later, she needs time to think, and I need time to watch the new video." Nabiki said and sat down again

Meanwhile Akane went to her bedroom and locked the door. She stayed standing in her doorway and a minute later she sat on her bed, thinking again of that.

'I thought it would be better like this...but I know now that I...I was...wrong.' Even in her thoughts she was finding it really hard to admit that she was wrong.

She was beggining to feel pain, beggining to feel some wetness in her eyes.

'I really can't believe he is not here...I can't...' she was feeling like she was going to cry sooner or later.

'No! I can't cry! I shouldn't cry...not for him...it's not worthy..I'm strong, I know I am...besides Im a martial artist, one of the best, so I wont cry...no matter how hard it hurts...'

Always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

Akane switched her position so that now she was facing the window, trying to look at the world outside, but it couldn't be seen with the ice covering the window.

'Why? Why is he gone...he isn't here anymore, and somehow it feels different...No! It shouldn't mean a lot to me! I should not worry! He can go wherever he wants...I wont stop him..I didn't...' She though with mixed feelings mostly rage, anger, sadness, and confusion.

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Akane got up from her bed and went to get her backpack, she got a pencil and a notebook out from it. Then she sat down on her chair by the desk. She started doing her homework to get her mind of her thoughts and feelings, but after writting a few things she stopped.

'Yesterday I saw him at my way to school, but he didn't even seemed to notice me, he was as if he had never met me before, as if we were strangers, after all that happened between us...but that doesn't matter! I don't care! He is just a jerk, a very stupid jerk! I..I really don't care!'

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Akane was struggling with herself, she couldn't even do her homework so she got up from her position and lied on her bed with her head on the pillow.

'Why?! Why do I feel like this?! I don't want to remember! I want to forget everything about what happened...I want to forget about him!' Again the tears came to her eyes, but as soon as she noticed she held them back and dug her head in the pillow.

'But somehow I just can't...can't forget him...when we were in that mount and said those words, I am sure I felt...something I've never felt before..even in the condition I was in that time...but I should forget, he is no good for me...'

I haven't felt this way before

Everything that I do

reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

are lying on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

The young Tendo girl lifted her head from the pillow and saw that it was a little wet, only with what seemed to be two drops of water or most likely known as tears.

'The time he saved me...many times he had...and I didn't thanked him properly, I never thanked him for anything...maybe it was because...because of..me?'

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

'Somehow...I do miss him...maybe I was very hard at him...maybe I did got him very mad that time, and other times too. Maybe I went too far...did I? Should I... appologize? Maybe it was my...fault...my fault that he is gone...'

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

After thinking about it more she just covered her sadness with rage as she always did. 'No! It wasn't because of me! It was all his fault! His fault no one elses but his! I am not the one wrong, he is, he always is! He gets what he deserves, I wont try to talk to him anymore, I wont think about him! Im not the one that commited that mistake and many others...it was him, he is the one to blame! I should not appologize! I will never appologize and much less to a perverted jerk like him!'

We were made for each other

I'm here forever

I know we were

'Besides it's not like a feel something deep for him...it was our fathers that made that decision...we were no aware of that. It's not like we're destined for each other. Its just some promise with no value to me, much less to him..it's just a empty promise...but now that's going to be over...after this week, I will finally be free from pressure of my father and from the engagement. All this crazyness and me being kidnapped by some self-claimed prince is going to be over forever, no more people destroying our property and no more crazy girls attacking me and insulting my martial arts ability, that is all over.'

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

Akane started to think more deeply about that. She was finally getting what she wanted since the day she was told of her engagement. She always got what she wanted and she wouldn't be sad or regretting anything that happened and that will eventually happen this cold month.

Kasumi was in the kitchen adding the last little details to the dinner she always prepared cautiously. After she finished she went to deliver it to the table were the Tendo family eated. She laid the dinner on the table and called for Nabiki to come to dinner, then she called on her younger sister Akaneto come down to dinner.

"Akane dinner is ready!" She had no answer from her.  
"Mmm, that's strange Akane usually answers fast." Kasumi said to herself.

Nabiki came from watching the television and heard what her older sister said.  
"You shouldn't be surprised sis' she has been like that since you-know-what happened."

Kasumi heard her sister and turned looking towards her. "But that is not right, she never misses dinner, not even when she gets mad at him."

"Yes, but this time it went a little too far, both did, though I can understand why he did that. I mean it was all just a matter of time, by how Akane treated him, if he was any other guy he would have done that way earlier."

"I just don't understand why can't they get along. I know she feels something for him."

"Well, maybe she does, but if she did she never let him know."

Kasumi turned her gaze from her sister to the stairs. "I should go and talk to her."

"Maybe you should, but maybe she wont hear you, to be honest. I think the best thing right now is to leave her alone and give her time to think. Because at this time I think she wont hear from you."

Kasumi ignored what her younger sister told her and went to the stairs.

"Well do whatever you want to do. Im serving myself now before it gets cold." Nabiki starting serving herself with food seeming to be indifferent about the situation.

Kasumi went up to her little sister's bedroom, now that she was done with the dinner, she could go to talk to her sister since calling her to come down to eat didn't worked this time.

The ledest Tendo sister knocked on Akane's door a few times. Then after that didn't worked she called her name.

"Akane are you there?"

Akane got out from her state of deep reflections, she barely heard her older sister call for her at the door. She got up from her bed started walking towards her door and opened it for her sister to enter.

"Akane the food is ready. Come down while its still hot." Kasumi told her sister with the smile she always wore on her face. Akane just nodded without making eye contact.

After not being answered by her younger sister, Kasumi changed her expression to one of concern.

"Akane are you ok? Maybe we can talk if you want to."

After seeing that her older sister wasn't goin to go without an answer Akane relunctantly spoke.

"Yes sister Im ok. I'll go down in a few moments. I just have to do something before."

Kasumi wasn't really satisfied with the answer and the mood of how she said it so she asked once more.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me? If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"No. Really Im ok. So please Kasumi don't ask more questions I am not in the mood for that."

"Okay Akane I'll leave you alone. But remember if you need something just tell me."

"Ok, I will." After that Kasumi started to get out of her sister's room but not before she gave one last look at Akane and then went downstairs worried about her sister even though she said it was okay, she knew that it was the opposite, it was easy to tell for Kasumi. 'Hope things between them come out allright.'

After Kasumi was gone Akane closed her notebook and headed to eat, but she stopped right at her door.

'Well finally he is gone...we don't need him...besides it will eventually make everything better here, because there will be more food, not much expenses from the chaos he caused which means more economy and less to worry about, it also means no phsycotic girl will attack me again...Yes I'm glad that he is gone...everybody is. Besides I can continue with the dojo by myself, I am a great martial artist and I don't need help from any perverted jerks! I can handle myself I don't care what everybody else thinks! Maybe I will be even better than him and everyone else that humilated me! Yes everything will be better from now on...Im sure it will...'

After finally getting past the door Akane finally got to eat with her sisters, her father was missing and the free loader who claimed to be his friend was out to who knows where. All they said was that they went to fix a problem and that they'll be back at night.

Akane took her seat and started eating her serving. One more time she looked as if she was looking at space.

'But still...I can't help but feel sad about this...but the only thing that will make me feel better is forgeting...forgetting all the things he has done, and not to know of the things that he will do..that jerk went without telling me what I thought I heard that time...maybe this was all a game for him...' With a long sigh Akane resumed eating and trying to focus on only that.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Still she couldn't sleep, she felt alone and desperate to have him close, to know that he'll be there, that he will eventualy come back. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but she will do what she proposed herself. She was having all of their memories pass when she closed her eyes, and still she didn't realized what she felt towards him, what was 'supposed' to be felt, and still she didn't knew how he really felt towards her.

She would not be able to sleep because of her confusion and because of her arrogance not permiting her to even think about forgiving and apologizing, also her attitude didn't let her make her mind clear. That was one of the things which made 'him' and her split, that which made 'him' think clearly and realize what was going on, he opened his eyes and saw that if she continued like that, that if she didn't change there really wouldn't be any chance of them two getting together formerlly. There would not be a future if she continued like that, if she continued on hitting 'him', blaming 'him' on everything that went wrong, never listening to what he says, and always thinking the wrong stuff.

Those two really couldn't continue like that, they wouldn't get far and if they reallt got married that time, there would have been a lot of problems not only with the other fiancees but also with Akane. Who knows what would happened if that ever had occurred...


End file.
